


Demons On Stage

by Pan_Chance



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Dead Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Dead People, Dead kids, False Accusations, False Identity, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Children, Missing Persons, Murder, Other, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possession, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Spirits, Suicide, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Chance/pseuds/Pan_Chance
Summary: The story of Five Nights At Freddy's, behind what we have and haven't seen.





	Demons On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that some names, as well as interactions and events, may not be completely accurate because we have no knowledge of how said events truly went down.

Luminescent lights flickered over there, the kind of flickering that sends chills down your spine in a horror game. The blonde woman on the opposite side of the table sighed, blue eyes shifting to gaze into the other room where three children sat engaging in numerous little activities. “William,” she began, catching the man’s attention. Deep blue eyes meeting emerald green. “What?” he questioned near instantaneously, the pencil in his hand ceasing all movement to focus on her instead. “What could you  _ possibly  _ be doing now?” she asked, the serious expression previously present on her face now shifting into a warmer one. “Can’t imagine that it couldn’t wait,” she added. “You really want to know what I'm doing? Well, I’m designing another type of animatronic suit, a springlock suit” Afton explained, calm but voice laced with exasperation. “Springlock, huh?” Clarissa echoed, “Sounds like something dangerous” followed by a lighthearted laughed. “It can be,” William responded, the words causing her gentle laughter to cease. “What’s that supposed to mean?” his wife asked, inclining William to slide the sketchbook paper across the light wooden table. On top of, course was the current work. A detailed pencil sketch of a large bulky-looking bunny animatronic was off the left side of the paper, numerous closeup details sketched throughout the center while on the right of the paper were details she could understand having been written in words. “Nearly Seven feet...damn why are these things so big? I mean, I noticed that the original ones were even taller than you, but why? Aren’t these things for children? I mean, if I saw one of these things on stage looming over me on a stage, I’d be terrified!” but her comments and concerns did not seem to have an effect on William as he stood up, “Many are scared of them, but they have to be big” he explained as he began to walk by her.

 

“But why? Wouldn’t five-something, six feet be just enough?”

“No,” was Afton’s answer, and he didn’t stick around to answer questions. Instead, he ventured into the living room where his children were. Elizabeth was sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floor, piles of paper and crayons at her feet as she in-focus drew on a single paper. Her expression was not visible from where William stood for her dark blonde hair blocked any view of her face from both sides. Michael was off more so in the corner, playing pretend with some plushies from Freddy’s. His deep blue eyes resembled, but his brown hair was sort of a mess on his head, everything about him resembling his father aside from his kind eyes. Kayden was laid across the couch, blue eyes narrowed in apparent boredom as they watched the characters on tv. He was a teen with an attitude if anyone had ever seen one so intent on torturing his crybaby of a little brother. They weren’t interacting which was probably better in the long run, though it caused all three to jump in surprise when their father spoke and interrupted their divided focus. “Hey kids, there’s something I wanted to mention to all of you,” he said. Kayden was first to sit up and look at him, eyes practically glaring with a blunt response of “What?”

“First of all, check your attitude, second of all, my work partner, Henry has invited us to dinner tomorrow. The three of you get to meet his daughter, Charlotte while he and I work, and if any of you complain about it, I swear to god.”

Dad said it, so it was happening, that was about it. There was no argument to be made, that was just..it.

 

The workshop was quiet, the sounds of the children in the house muffled by all the walls between here and there. There was no Mrs.Emily, at least not present here at the moment, her whereabouts not being something William usually questioned. The sketches from the day before sat scattered along the work table, and the result standing near finished before him. Violet eyes stared down at him but it ceased to phase him for as much as he has worked with these machines, he was desensitized. “Spring Bonnie” Henry spoke, interrupting his thoughts. “Golden Bonnie to the children,” he added, brown eyes smiling with the smile on his face. “Freddy was completed already, right?” William asked, turning to his partner, “Yeah, he’s already at the location for the party tomorrow” was Henry’s answer. Curious, William reached up to the neck of the animatronic, his hand slipping beneath its jaw, and before Henry could provide a warning-

 

**Clank!**

 

The springlocks tripped with a loud metal-on-metal snap, William quickly retracting his bloody hand “Damnit!” his safe hand clutched the wrist of his injured hand as he turned to Henry as if to make the man obligated to explain why he shouldn’t sue him for the injury. “You tripped the springlocks, Afton. You of all people should have realized long before you touched it, that it would have far from a positive result. The face of the animatronic has quite many parts that are advised not to be touched without caution,” as he spoke, the violet animatronic eyes blinked to life. It could not move from its place, but it was fascinating nonetheless. “So, the party tomorrow…” Henry did not know the details, but William knew everything. “Cassidy Valentine, she’s turning seven,” he began to explain “The golden animatronic should be fine, with Freddy up center, he’s her favorite from what I was told.”

“Cassidy, huh? Charlie knows her, they’re friends in fact. She had told me she was invited to her party, but she never mentioned Fredbear’s” Henry said with a bit of a tired sigh as he moved to shut down the animatronic so it could be transported and prepared for the party the next day. “I’ll leave it in the saferoom so that someone can give it a try, assuming you would probably like to do that, huh?” a small friendly smile formed on his lips as he spoke of Afton’s profound interest in the capabilities of these machines. William could only respond with a slightly nervous chuckle and “Aha, oh well I guess we’ll see.”

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CASSIDY!_ **

 

The words were large, printed in yellow hung above the stage on a yellow fabric banner. Balloons were tied to chairs and tables, and the ears of adults became deafened by the chatter of young children. Cassidy was sitting at a table as close to the stage as the tables could be placed without immediate risk of injury. Her pale face was not visible, but jet black pigtails were tied with orange ribbons on either side of her head in the back. You could tell she was happy even without seeing her face, but that wasn’t what he was focused on. His focus was on a different young girl: A petite blonde with large curls and curious blue eyes that scanned the room seemingly looking for something or more accurately  _ someone. _ Her parents were outside, engaging in a mix of arguing and angry compromisation outside the pizzeria. At least it wasn’t over something completely stupid. From what he knew, their dog had been hit by a car, a decent reason to be angry. When he came back to reality after recounting his thoughts, the girl had gone off to a different part of the room conveniently just by the hall. She was playing a game on a large console with  **_FRUITY MAZE!_ ** On all four of its sides. She was considerably startled to see the reflection of the large golden animatronic looming behind her in the screen, but did not turn her attention away, and simply divided it.

“Hello, kid,” the animatronic said in a voice that the kids had always enjoyed with the absence of Afton’s accent. “Hello mister Bonnie,” Susie answered sweetly with a brief glance back to him, only briefly unsettled. “Your Mommy and Daddy told me something bad. They told me that your little doggy died.” Blue eyes went wide in the reflection with a quiet gasp followed by sniffling. Still, she did not turn around, only bit her lip and kept playing on her last life. “I can take you to your doggy,” The golden bunny offered. “Really, mister? You know where my doggy is?” Susie’s voice was still sweet, but it now cracked and squeaked with sorrow as the screen went black, displaying  **_Game Over._ **

“Of course I will,” Afton agreed. “Wanna know something? All you have to do is…”

 

**_“Follow Me.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, feel free to find me on Five Nights At Freddy's amino at [VA]Birthday Girl


End file.
